Havoc High
by firelunamelody
Summary: Saix's cousin comes to his school. She was well known in her other school for starting the 'Prankster Rebellion.' Will that chaos happen here too? [OCxDemyx]Rated T cause Silver and Axel love to swear...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I have yet another story for you to read! I've hit writes block once again and felt the need to write something else in the mean time. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Farting Teachers and Melting Cups**

"Hey, how are you?"

"Not too bad."

"Did you hear what happened last night?"

"Lucy's such an idiot!"

"You're a loser."

All the gossip just washed over the young girl's head. She cared nothing for gossip.

All she wanted to do was find her class. Music.

Demyx was sitting in his usual place near the window, the seat in front of him empty.

It was normally empty. Well, not anymore. A young girl with beautiful blue hair sat down in front of him, the sun gently bouncing off the silver streaks in her hair.

She looked like she should be in the beauty class, the way she was so pretty.

Demyx's friend Saix sat down beside him and glanced at the new kid. A smirk slid on his face.

"Oi!" Demyx hissed at his friend. "You know her?" Saix just nodded.

"Today's going to be good." Saix said, eyes sliding close.

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Tawny had just walked in and everyone focused on him. "Now let's see who's here…"

As he sat down, a loud bang echoed in the room.

Saix covered his nose. Demyx just looked on in confusion.

Then the smell hit him.

Everybody ran out of the room, covering their noses and laughing at the teacher, who vainly tried to deny he farted. Saix was roaring with laughter as Mr. Tawny tried to determine who put the stink bomb in the room.

But he never did find out, because it was a shame that Silver only had that one bomb in her bag at the time.

* * *

It had reached the ears of every student and teacher by the time morning break had come.

Silver was sipping on a raspberry smoothie by the time her cousin had come into the room.

"Hey Saix."

Saix gave his cousin a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That was pretty good for your first day. I still liked it when you dumped that toilet water over our year seven teacher."

"You seriously need to grow up." Xemnas had sat down beside his boyfriend and was stealing his chocolate cake.

"Ah, I'm only in Year Ten." Silver shrugged as she took another sip of her drink.

"Hey, you guys!" Demyx had wandered over to them.

Silver leaned over to whisper something in Saix's ear. He chuckled.

"I thought you would." His reply earned him a punch in the arm.

A ring tone broke the confused silence that had settled on the group.

Silver rummaged through her bag and pulled out a slim white phone.

Demyx thought it looked familiar.

"I still have it?" Silver looked confused but answered the call anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Who's this?"

"Ouch!" Silver rubbed her throbbing ear. "Axel, for fucks sake! I told you that Roxas would give you a ring once he had his phone back!"

"You still got it?"

"Yeah, so it seems…"

"Whaddya mean, 'so it seems'? You're the one who answered the fucking thing!"

"How about you shut the hell up before you burst my eardrum!"

"Fine, fine… so you at school?"

"Yep. Roxas here?"

"Nup. He's got a head cold."

"Haha."

"That isn't funny!"

Silver rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

A hand on her shoulder almost made her jump. "Do that one more time, and you won't like being a pyromaniac for too long!"

The red head just shrugged. He sat down and took a sip from the almost empty raspberry smoothie.

Growling, Silver whipped out something from her bag. Demyx looked on in curiosity and then gasped as his eyes widened.

Nobody had noticed yet, but Silver had placed her lighter underneath the paper cup.

"You dare me?" She mouthed.

Demyx's eyes widened even more, but he nodded anyway.

A quick flash and the whole cup was set alight.

Demyx held onto the table to stop him from tumbling over in laughter.

The bottom of the cup gave way, causing what was left of the drink to put out the fire and fall into Axel's lap.

Swearing at the top of his voice, Axel shoved everyone aside to get to his dorm.

Everyone at the table was still cracking up; Demyx was about to wet his pants laughing, while Saix was reduced to tears.

Demyx's conclusion: This year will be very fun, indeed.

* * *

_Well, first chapter up! Please R&R! I hope I don't get stuck again!_

_Next chapter: Demyx finds out about Saix's cousin's prankster past and asked for some help. What chaos follows the simple request? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! New chapter finally up. Actually, I had this ready for a while now, I just didn't publish it. Maybe cause I don't have any reviews. Please review! Anything, praises, flames, anything! Yes people I'm **that** desperate! Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

**History Lesson, Gossip Session**

Hands tapped rapidly at the keyboard, the user's gaze directed at the computer screen. He had to get this report done before he went to bed, otherwise he'll end up handing it in late and that wasn't his style.

Saix looked at the screen and sighed. He'd been working on his paper since he got home and it was almost finished. All he had to do was write the last reference he used and-

"Hi, Saix!"

Saix groaned at the interruption. Whirling around, he saw his younger cousin waving happily at him, exhaustion evident in her posture.

He also noted that she was wearing a silver mini skirt and a blue sleeveless jacket.

"Where have you been, Silver?"

Wearily, she slumped down on the soft bed and sighed at the softness of the mattress.

"Mmm, Roxas threw a house party and I was invited. It was so much fun. Kind of funny too, when Axel got pissed and he decided to woo a lamppost outside."

Saix smiled at the thought. "Isn't he banned from Roxas' house, because he set the rose bush on fire a few days back?"

Silver nodded sleepily, burrowing further into the sheets. "Yeah, but Roxas' parents are out of town tonight, so he was allowed."

"Hmm." Saix wondered why Roxas' mother would even let him stay by himself at home.

"Zzzzz."

He jerked his attention back to reality and found his cousin sleeping on the mattress.

Shaking with silent laughter, he got up and made his way to the bed.

"Silver." He said, barely keeping a straight face.

"What?"

"You're going to have to get up."

"Why?"

"Cause that's not my bed."

A confused face looked up at him.

Smirking, Saix straightened up. "You must not have heard my mum. Demyx is sleeping over, and you're on his bed. He's in the shower at the moment but… Hello Demyx."

Silver rolled over to see the cute guy from school looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Ooh, sorry." She said hastily, getting up and starting to move off. Demyx placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can stay there if you like, it's okay." He gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, I can't." Silver got up and moved to the door. "I need to get changed."

"Get changed and come back here." Silver raised an eyebrow at his instructions.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, lest I revoke my offer." Nodding, Silver dashed off into her room.

"She's your sister?" Demyx asked, settling into the warm spot Silver had created.

"Cousin." Saix corrected, turning back the computer. "Her name is Silver." He continued, finishing off his report and saving it.

"Why is she here?"

Saix wheeled his chair over to the printer. "Have you heard the story about the Prankster Rebellion?"

Demyx remembered Xemnas telling him that and nodded.

"My cousin started that."

"Really?" Demyx thought back to the music lesson. "She set off that stink bomb this morning?"

Saix shook his head. "Nope." Collecting his paper, he stapled in neatly in a corner and placed it in his bag.

"So the teacher really farted?"

"Nope."

"Then what happened?"

"Silver placed the bomb gently under the heavy chair. When the teacher sat down, he added enough pressure to set it off."

A sense of understanding dawned on the blond. "Oh. But why is she here?"

Saix sighed heavily. "She was a simple prankster at the start. Harmless tricks. But one day, one of her teachers severely pissed her off; so to get even, she played a vicious prank her. Silver enjoyed it so much, that it became a way of punishment for any teacher that pissed her off. It didn't matter what it was they did, once she was pissed, that's it. Utter humiliation was bound to follow and follow fast.

"The result was that everyone began following her. Eventually it became too much and they decided to take her out. She was expelled and the pranks and trick on teachers lessened until it was stamped out entirely.

"She wasn't finished yet, however. This part is something no one knows about, except me.

"Before she came here, she decided to seek her revenge on the school. So she burnt it down at midnight."

Demyx gasped. "With what?"

Saix's voice dropped dramatically. "With nothing but a silver lighter."

Demyx's eyes widened. Then he suddenly remembered the incident at morning break.

"She had a lighter at school." Saix nodded gravely.

"Her most cruel pranks were performed with that lighter. She once set a teacher's hair on fire. Another time, she lit up a whole pile of expensive textbooks and made it look like the teacher's fault. She a pyromaniac, far worse than Axel. Her parents kicked her out the house because she burnt down the garage in hatred for them."

Demyx seemed terrified now. "Why did she do that?"

"Because they were both teachers."

Demyx was truly afraid of the seemingly harmless girl that had walked into his school.

"You let her pull pranks still."

Saix nodded, curling up into bed. "She hasn't been here long enough to get any grudges yet, but I have a feeling that her won't do anything extreme."

Demyx looked at him skeptically. "And why is that?"

"Because I've found out how to control her."

Demyx looked shocked. "How?"

"Roxas told me that there was this one teacher she really liked, she had a soft spot for him and he could do nothing wrong." Saix fished out a piece of paper from his bag.

"Apparently he had some control over the magnitude of her pranks."

"Annd, this helps why?" Demyx was looking uncertain.

"Well, she'll obviously soften up to anyone who she likes right?"

Demyx was beginning to catch on. "Ohhh, so that means if we can find somebody she likes, then he could stop her from doing anything too drastic."

"Bingo." Saix's yellow eyes were glinting.

"Wait. Who does she like?" Saix looked at him pointedly.

"Aww, shit no…"

"Demyx. She has a soft spot for all things cute and cuddly, and you fit on that list."

Demyx just huffed. The door creaked open and Silver shyly stepped in.

She was wearing a kinky black nightdress, which made her vivid green eyes sparkle.

Sitting down, she pulled out a deck of cards. "Want to play?"

Saix burst out laughing. "I can only just match Luxord and he's our best card player. What makes you think you can beat me?"

After fifteen hands and about fifty dollars, Silver sat there, gloating about the money she won.

"Okay, how the hell do you get that good?" Demyx said, pouting at the lost money. Smiling kindly, she halved her winnings in a rather Luxord-ish way and gave half to Demyx.

"Luxord is the best poker teacher you've got." She said, smirking at her bewildered cousin.

"Ah, screw you guys, I'm going to bed." Saix grumpily crawled over to his bed and pulled the covers on top of him.

"Meh. Spoilsport."

Silver packed up the cards as Demyx waited for Saix to go to sleep.

"Hey Silver…" Demyx whispered.

"Mm?"

"Are you a really good at pranks?"

"Yea, why?"

"Can you help me prank Saix?"

A devilish grin spread on her face. "Sure, I'll help."

Suddenly Demyx didn't think this was a good idea…

* * *

_Yesh, well, that's it for now._

_Next Chapter: Saix gets a creamy start to the day and Axel starts a rumour._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here's the next chapter. It was meant to be longer, but I got stuck, so I thought "What the heck?" and published this instead._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Melodies and Rumor Mills**

Demyx trembled in bed, praying that Saix would never know this was _his_ idea.

It was nearly seven in the morning, the time when Saix usually got up. Silver was just finishing off her masterpiece on Saix's right hand.

A whole pile of whipped cream was sprayed into his hand, and Silver placed a cherry on the top.

"Why do you put a cherry there?" Demyx asked as he settled in to sleep.

"Because I love to do it, and it's funny when the cherry hits them in the eye."

Demyx just shook his head and lied down to try and sleep for a little longer.

"Right now to finish it off…" Silver pulled out a feather from underneath the bed and gently tickled Saix nose.

She dashed off just as Saix groaned and brought up his right hand to swat the irritating thing away from his nose.

SPLAT!

"What the-"

Saix sat up and realized he couldn't open his eyes. Wiping at the offending substance he opened his eyes to see cream on his hand and a cherry on the bed.

Taking a quick lick to confirm it was actually cream and not something else, Saix growled and got up to look for his cousin. _She is going to be one dead bitch!_

At least he didn't have to look far.

Snuggled next to Demyx was his cousin, sleeping in his arms. Sniggering, Saix took out his camera and took a photo of the scene in front of him. This was worthy enough to go into Axel's blackmail file.

* * *

Later on in school, Saix and Axel were sitting together by the window in their art class. Nether were very good in art, but Larxene had made them join with her. Her little sister, Namine was also in art class, but just in the lower grade.

"Well, you said you have something for me." Axel said, looking at his friend.

"Mm, I do." Saix leaned down to grab his folder.

Axel was the professional blackmailer of the school. No task is too big or too small. There was just on requirement; you have to get the blackmail yourself. Unless of course you were a good friend.

"Hmm, it has to be something I can work with. Yanno, like paste it up on the walls, like I did with the puppy picture, or maybe something to spread on the- Whoa!"

His rant had been interrupted by Saix shoving a picture in his hands.

"Well, I thought Demyx said he didn't like pyros. What the hell is this?"

Saix smirked; sniggering wasn't something he did in public.

"I got it this morning. Silver pranked me. I was going to kill her but then I saw this and I thought blackmail was better."

Oh, this was going to top Axel's records for sure. Axel grinned evilly. He was going to get suspended for this, but oh well.

* * *

Demyx and Silver both had English, a subject Demyx wasn't very good at. He was good with words and could read well, but he just didn't listen; English was rather boring.

Silver, on the other hand, loved English. Her talent for stories won many a teacher's praise.

Demyx was meant to be writing an essay, but he didn't know what the topic was. He looked at Silver to copy off her, but he was amazed at how much she had written already.

"Um, Silver?" Demyx asked shyly. Silver looked up once and continued writing.

"Silver, I need help."

Silver placed her pen down, gesturing for his book.

"I haven't written anything."

Resisting the urge to bang her head on the table, she wrote a note and passed it to him.

_The essay topic is 'Do you support war?' and it has to be at least two pages long._

Demyx nodded his head and got to work, only to be distracted by a passing butterfly. He sighed and watched it flutter around outside. Silver noticed and sighed, grabbing his book to scribble down a few notes for him.

The bell cut into Demyx's daydream. He started and looked up to see everyone handing in their essays. Feeling guilty, he looked down at his empty book and found it was not empty at all. Feeling puzzled, he got up, packed his things and headed for the door.

"Well," Mr. Julius said. "Did you finish you essay?"

Demyx just nodded and handed him his book.

"Well, this is new." Mr. Julius opened the book, flipping to the essay. He blinked.

"_War is like a bad song; it's not very popular and leaves the producer in shambles._

_War is a useless, time wasting effort. The symphony of dying men is something not all want to hear._

_Let love ballads rule the earth and drown out the drums of war."_

"Well, this _is_ different." Mr. Julius remarked.

"Thank you, sir." Demy said. It was clear that his teacher was not going to say anything more, so he left.

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" Silver shrieked, looking at her locker. All over it were pictures of Demyx. And in the middle, was a picture of the two of them, sleeping.

"Ooh, Axel is going to burn in HELL!" Silver growled, rummaging through the pictures that overflowed her locker to get to her books. A crowd had gathered and was whispering to each other.

"That's going to set the rumour mill in motion." She muttered, dumping her school books in her bag.

She set to work, pulling down most of them. The cutest, she left on, but she took off the picture of them asleep. Just in time, too.

"Hey!" Silver turned around to see her best friend making her way over to her.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Roxas asked, blue eyes wide as he looked at the stack of paper in her hands.

"And I thought I was a good photographer." Roxas said, looking at the pictures of Demyx.

"I didn't take those." Silver muttered, snatching them away and placing them in her bag. "Axel did."

"Oh, that would explain the poor quality paper." Roxas replied, nodding his head. "Axel can't afford the gloss paper I have."

"Mm, yeah, that's true."

* * *

Axel sighed and sat down, congratulating himself on a job well done.

"You not afraid that she'll get you back?" Axel asked Saix as the man sat down beside him.

"Nup, Roxas is here today. He'll keep her busy."

Axel shrugged and bit into a pepperoni salad sandwich.

It was nice outside, there was a soft gentle breeze and the flowers were coming into bloom. Spring was Silver's favourite part of the year.

"Hmm, it's spring, right?" Saix said, brows furrowed in thought.

"Yeah, so?"

"Where's Marluxia?"

Marluxia was a flamboyant young male, about the same age as Silver, who was nineteen. Most of his friends could spot him a mile away due to his rather pink hair. He always insisted that it was a brownish colour, but everyone said pink and it stuck.

Marluxia was also a huge lover of flowers. Normally, he would be outside in the gardens, admiring all the flowers that came into bloom.

But it had been spring for about three days now, and he was nowhere in sight.

Axel was worried. "Maybe he's sick?"

Saix shook his head. "I saw him in Chemistry today."

"Hey guys!"

Axel groaned. "Okay, now I wish he was sick."

Marluxia walked up to them. Today he was wearing flare jeans and a tight black tee. His many bangles and bracelets jingled with his movement.

"Guess who I found!" He said, smiling gleefully.

"Who?" Saix said disinterestedly.

"Her name is Silver! She has blue hair, kind of like your hair Saix, except its got silver streaks."

"Hmm," Saix said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Maybe because she's my cousin."

"Ooh, really?" Marluxia said, looking at him. "Well have you heard the rumors going around?"

"Trust Pinky to know." Axel muttered to Saix, who nodded in agreement.

Marluxia was the gossip king of the school; he knew everything that happens in the social life of the college students.

"Hmm, you want to know?"

* * *

_Yeah well, there you have it!_

_Please R&R!_

_Next Chapter: Marluxia tell his friends about the rumors and Axel gets in trouble!_


End file.
